


Hidden Truths

by Burning_Nightingale



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/Burning_Nightingale
Summary: A ceremony intended to promote the sharing of truths between those betrothed reveals more than expected.





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> These three are so cute, and yet I've never written them yet! This is fairly fluffy and a little tropey, just as a warning.

The moon was riding high over the great palace in Lindon, but several candlelit windows attested to the residents who were keeping a midnight vigil. For tonight was an important night, a momentous occasion; the Night of Confession.

Not all marriage traditions observed among the elves of Lindon had been taken directly from _The Laws and Customs of the Eldar_. Intermixing with other elven cultures had led to some exchanging of ideas; and among those that had stuck was an Avarin custom called the Night of Confession. What it entailed was simple; the betrothed couple met alone in a room where they were unlikely to be observed or overheard, and confessed to each other anything they thought it essential for their partner to know before entering into the marriage. It wasn’t often a Confession revealed something so shocking that the marriage was threatened, though profound revelations were not unheard of.

So it was that several inhabitants of the palace were up late, awaiting the results of Elrond and Celebrían’s Confessions.

Ereinion had left Galadriel and Celeborn alone with Cirdan over an hour ago, unable to bear Galadriel’s agitated pacing. He’d tried for sleep, but his mind was too restless, one thought growing and growing at the back of his mind. The idea that it was a night for confession would not let him be, making the secret that had been growing heavier and heavier ever since Elrond and Celebrían’s betrothal suddenly an unbearable weight to carry.

Which was how he had ended up here, at this door, the door of one of the few people he could trust to keep the secret in total confidence - and maybe give him some advice to boot.

Erestor didn’t seem particularly sleepy when he opened the door; Ereinion wondered if he too had been waiting up. “Is something wrong, Ereinion? Or have they finished?” he asked.

“No, they are still in there. I…” Ereinion paused, trying not to let his agitation show on his face. “I couldn’t stand waiting with Galadriel and Celeborn. They are both so tightly wound, as if they’re worried some earth-shattering secret is about to come out. I thought it might be…calmer here.”

Erestor stepped back, silently inviting him in. “You should have come sooner,” he said as Ereinion moved into the room. “You only just missed Glorfindel.”

“He didn’t want to stay until the bitter end?” Ereinion asked, sitting down on one of the comfortable divans arranged by the fire.

Erestor laughed. “He said he would be able to hear the results of their ‘little talk’ just as well in the morning.” Erestor’s smile was fond. “I don’t think he really understands the importance of the tradition. I don’t imagine it was something they did in Gondolin.”

“No.” Ereinion clasped his hands together, trying not to fiddle with them. He was rarely so ill-composed; hiding his true emotions behind a wall of neutrality was a hard-earned skill he’d cultivated during his time as High King. He should think of a neutral topic of conversation, something to calm his nerves before he turned the conversation around – somehow – to the revelation of his secret.

Luck, it seemed, was not on his side. “What’s wrong, Ereinion?” Erestor asked. Apparently, his discomfort was obvious enough that Erestor had noticed. “There’s something troubling you.”

“It is- I have been-” Ereinion took a deep breath and started again. “I know the night of confession is traditionally for the couple alone, but I feel a nigh incontrollable urge to confess to my own secrets tonight, as well. It has been haunting my thoughts since sundown.”

“Hmm.” Erestor sat back and regarded Ereinion thoughtfully. “And would any of these secrets be damaging to the marriage that draws ever closer?”

“No. Well. Perhaps.” Ereinion looked away from Erestor’s penetrating stare. “I- I suppose I should state my meaning plainly. I love them.” He glanced back at Erestor, both fearing and anticipating his answer.

Erestor looked puzzled for a moment. “Them? As in…”

“Elrond and Celebrían, yes.”

“Both of them?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh.” It was perhaps the only time Ereinion had ever seen Erestor lost for words. “Oh, Ereinion, I am sorry.”

Ereinion’s laugh was bitter. “Yes, I am sorry for me too. What kind of fool falls in love with _both_ halves of a couple about to be married? I am a joke of a High King, as usual.”

Erestor leant forward and grasped Ereinion’s hand. “No, you are not. You do seem to be somewhat unlucky in love, though, I will grant you.” He gave the hand he’d caught hold of a tight squeeze. “Did you never consider telling them?”

“Well, Galadriel has made it abundantly clear she thinks Brí and I are too closely related for marriage. Do you remember, after that debacle with my being her First Choice?”

Erestor winced. “Aye, I remember.”

Another adopted tradition - Sindarin this time - the custom of First Choice was a ceremony in which a young person newly come of age chose another to be their first sexual partner. You were supposed to pick someone older and more experienced, so that you might learn something of how to please a lover. Ereinion had somehow ended up being both Celebrían and Elrond’s First Choice, which was probably where this whole problem had started.

Galadriel had not been present at Celebrían’s ceremony, which had seemed odd to Ereinion while it was being arranged, and then less odd once Galadriel returned and learnt who her daughter had chosen. He rarely had cause to accuse Celebrían of scheming, but she seemed to have arranged things to her advantage on that occasion. He had often tortured himself with wondering why - did she know of her mother’s disapproval and want to annoy her? Had she decided she would feel most comfortable with him, enough to feel unwilling to choose another, even if her choice incurred her mother’s wrath? Did she - he had hardly dared to think it - feel something for him? The latter seemed soundly disproved by her betrothal, but it had been a nice thought, whilst it lasted.

“It does seem odd to me,” Erestor said, “You are not _so_ closely related.”

“We are second cousins,” Ereinion said, “Not so close, but enough to make traditionalists uncomfortable. Elrond is a much less terrifying prospect, in that regard.”

“So, fear of the almighty Galadriel stayed your tongue in regard to Celebrían,” Erestor said, with more than a touch of sarcasm on the word ‘almighty’. “What about Elrond?”

“You know, I _was_ going to tell him. There was a moment at the end of our final battle in Mordor- I had just survived by the skin of my teeth, Elrond was leaning over me crying, and I thought it would have been quite romantic, you know - but then I passed out. When I came to the idea seemed idiotic.”

“Well, that certainly would have been something,” Erestor said, arch and sardonic as ever.

Ereinion, ignoring that comment, said, “To be perfectly truthful, my friend, I never said anything because my heart has been pulled in two different directions, to both of them equally at the same time. I could never have chosen between them, given my love to one and not the other.” He shook his head. “And then they go and fall in love with each other!” After a moment of silence he said, “But they have given me no indication they feel anything similar for me, so I cannot speak now and risk ruining their happiness. I will be content.”

Erestor looked pained, but after a few moments he agreed, “No, I suppose there is nothing you can do about it now. Oh, Ereinion, I am sorry. You deserve to be happy.”

Ereinion smiled at him. “At least I have you to tell me that. I think it rarely myself.” Before Erestor could say anything more he added, “Now, what about a drink? We can toast to my bad luck in love, or some such.”

“That would be morbid, Ereinion,” Erestor said, but he got up and went looking for a bottle anyway. Ereinion stared into the fire, watching the flames snap and crackle, feeling a little of the weight lift off his chest. It felt good to have told someone, even if his problems were no closer to being fixed.

When Erestor had come back with a bottle and filled two glasses for them, Ereinion raised his and said, “To my bad luck in love and to unending happiness for Elrond and Celebrían.”

“To unending happiness for _all_ of you,” Erestor said.

Ereinion laughed, said, “I suppose I will have to drink to that,” and downed the glass of fiery whiskey. “Thank you for listening to me prattle on, Erestor. I’m afraid I didn’t know who else to tell.”

“Well, I am glad you trust at least one person with your secrets,” Erestor said. “Even if it is me, since I will almost certainly use them as blackmail.”

“I do not doubt it,” Ereinion laughed. “So, what terrible secrets do you think they are confessing to? Do you think Elrond has told her how hopeless he is at remembering to do his laundry?”

They continued on in this vein for a while, moving from what Elrond and Celebrían might be divulging to what they might confess at their own ceremony, should it ever occur. It was getting almost ridiculously late when Erestor said, “Whatever they are talking about, I wish they would hurry up. I told Elrond I would be awake to talk to him afterwards, but I will be asleep in my chair before long.”

Ereinion felt a prickle of doubt in his stomach. “I hope there _haven’t_ been any awful revelations,” he said.

Erestor tilted his head. “What could there be?”

“I don’t know. But there is always the worry.”

Before Erestor could answer, there was a knock at the door. “Hopefully there is only one person that can be,” Erestor said as he stood to answer it.

“Here you are at last!” Ereinion heard him say. “Whatever were you talking about? Hopefully there were no nasty revelations?”

“Well…” Elrond sounded as if something troubling may have indeed come up.

Erestor pre-empted any explanation by saying, “Come in and tell me about it.”

Unexpectedly, both Elrond and Celebrían trotted into the room ahead of Erestor. They both did a double take upon seeing Ereinion. “Oh! Ereinion! Whatever are you doing here?” Celebrían said. The cheer in her tone sounded somewhat forced.

“Only awaiting your return,” Ereinion said mildly. He cast an eye over them both, noting that they looked somewhat nervous, and rather tired. _And still the most beautiful pair I have ever seen. By the Valar, I am ridiculous._

“Come, sit down, tell us what happened,” Erestor said, walking past them to retake his seat.

Celebrían glanced at Elrond, and some silent communication seemed to pass between them. “Erestor,” Elrond started, “We were wondering…this is your room, and it would be somewhat of an imposition, but…”

“We were wondering if we might talk to Ereinion alone.” Celebrían’s eyes flickered from Erestor to Ereinion and back. “For but a moment.”

Ereinion exchanged a look with Erestor. “Very well,” Erestor said, rising slowly from his seat. “I suppose I shall go and…brush my hair.”

“Thank you,” Celebrían said, and she and Elrond took Erestor’s place on the divan as he disappeared into the other room.

“Well, you have chased Erestor off. What can you want to talk about?” Ereinion asked. There were nerves roiling in his stomach, but he tried to ignore them.

“We both admitted something surprising during our talk,” Celebrían said.

“That is the idea,” Ereinion quipped.

“We both admitted the same thing,” Celebrían continued, “And we both decided we must do something about it straight away.”

Ereinion frowned. “What did you admit?”

“We both love someone else,” Elrond said.

Ereinion sat bolt upright in his chair. “ _What_?”

“In _addition_ to each other,” Celebrían said, shooting Elrond an exasperated look. “Both of us love _another_ person _and_ each other. As luck would have it, that person happens to be the same person.”

“And…to get somewhat bluntly to the point…that person happens to be you,” Elrond said.

Ereinion blinked at him. Had he heard that right? He couldn’t have heard that right. “I- what?”

“You,” Elrond said, “We…both love you.”

Ereinion opened his mouth, then closed it again, afraid of what silliness might come out.

“It began with the First Choice ceremony,” Celebrían said, her voice soft. “For both of us. I had no hope it would lead to anything, so I told myself to give up, but…” She spread her hands, her smile self-deprecating.

“I knew I could not enter into marriage without having laid all my feelings bare,” Elrond said. He smiled a little. “I am sure you can imagine my surprise when Celebrían admitted to feeling much the same as myself. After some discussion, we were in agreement that you could not be left unaware, either, so we came to seek you out. Although,” he said, exchanging an amused glance with Celebrían, “we did intend to seek Erestor’s advice first. He knows you better, and would know how you might react, or so we thought.”

Ereinion could hear his pulse beating in his ears. “Erestor is oft a font of sound advice,” he said, the inane comment sounding small and far away to his own ears.

“We know this might cause you discomfort,” Celebrían said, “That is not our intention, but we thought you had a right to know the truth.”

“You have said so little, Ereinion,” Elrond said, his fingers twisting together in his lap. “Are you appalled? Horrified?”

“We still intend to be wed,” Celebrían said, “Whatever you say, that will not change. Have no fear of adversely affecting us in that regard.”

Finally, Ereinion managed to wet his throat enough to say, “The First Choice ceremonies were where it started for me, as well.”

For a moment they just stared at him. Then Celebrían darted forward and grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip. “Tell me you mean it, Ereinion,” she said, breathless.

“More than I have ever meant anything in my life,” Ereinion whispered, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

He thought he heard Elrond mutter, “Can this be real?” before Celebrían surged up from her position half-kneeling on the floor and pressed her mouth to his. He kissed her back with a passion, savouring the sweet taste of her lips.

Elrond had moved to sit next to him by the time they pulled apart. “I…I had not even dared to hope you would feel the same way,” he said quietly.

“The strangest story is often the truth,” Ereinion said, and then he kissed Elrond too, long and slow until Elrond was sighing into his mouth.

“The question becomes,” Ereinion said, pulling away, “What now?”

“I know where I would have us go,” Celebrían said. That was a heat in her eyes that tingled down Ereinion’s spine.

“Have you spoken to your parents?” he asked.

She nodded, dismissive. “They have retired. As I do not doubt Master Erestor wishes to do, once we stop making a ruckus in his guest room. That is, if you are willing?”

Ereinion would have been willing to walk into the burning pits of Mordor again, if only they would both keep looking at him like they were now. “More than willing,” he said, and reached out to take both of their hands. “Other obligations can be satisfied in the morning; now, I believe we should celebrate.”

“You are the High King,” Elrond said, his voice low and warm, “You may decree as you see fit.”

“Indeed.” Ereinion stood and turned to look down at both of them. “Shall we?” he asked, extending a hand to each.

They both smiled up at him, and reached up as one to take his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of the 'First Choice' ceremony was taken from another fic, though I don't believe it was named that. I've lost the link, so if you think you know the one I'm talking about, please drop me a note so I can credit it!


End file.
